


That Famous Happy End

by ohmyheartsbeentried



Category: Glee
Genre: Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyheartsbeentried/pseuds/ohmyheartsbeentried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kurt and Blaine's ten year anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Famous Happy End

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff and dancing mostly. Inspired by Darren's hiatus beard and Jon McLaughlin's song "So Close".

“You didn’t have to do all this, Blaine. You know how much I just like a nice, quiet night in,” Kurt says taking a sip of his wine and sitting close to Blaine on their couch. 

“ _Exactly_ ,” Blaine says wrapping his arm around Kurt and pressing a kiss in his hair.

A plate of chocolate strawberries sits waiting on a platter in front of them on the coffee table along with the rest of their wine. The fireplace warms the dimly lit room and Blaine’s old record player can be heard softly from the corner. 

Kurt rests his head on Blaine’s shoulder. “It’s our ten year anniversary.” Blaine hums in agreement. “I can’t believe it.” 

“Not that we survived ten years together,” Kurt continues with a chuckle and then his tone turns serious. “But that I’ve been able to spend it with the man I love.” He turns in Blaine’s arms and reaches up a free hand to cup his husband’s face.

Blaine gives him that same smile that had always been reserved for him and the look that says everything he feels about Kurt. “I love you, Kurt.” 

Kurt strokes his cheek and says, “I love you too, Blaine, but…” Blaine’s eyebrows shoot up and Kurt smiles. “You _really_ need to shave soon. I mean this is borderline caveman, hon.”

Blaine gapes in mock horror, “You mean you can’t love a caveman?” Kurt laughs, running his fingers through the thick beard covering his face. 

“It _is_ a nice beard…” Kurt says thoughtfully. “But it’s really not nearly as appealing as your scruff.” 

“Ooh, I see. You only love me for my scruff,” Blaine tries to say accusingly but can barely hold in his smile. 

“Hmmm… That and your awful dance moves,” Kurt says playing along. Blaine suddenly stands, placing both their wine glasses on the coffee table.

“I’ll have you know, sir. My dance moves are fantastic,” Blaine says seriously, hands on his hips. 

Kurt smirks. “Well then, good sir. Please, by all means, show me your moves.” 

Blaine hurries over to the record player and puts a new record on before hustling back over to the couch and offering a hand, “May I have this dance?”

A flicker of emotion passes over Kurt’s face and Blaine realizes the memory attached to those words. The mood suddenly shifts and they both sense it. 

“Yes. Yes you may,” Kurt echoes taking Blaine’s hand. He places the other hand on Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine leads with one hand on Kurt’s hip, slowly turning them in circles. 

_You’re in my arms and all the world is calm,_  
 _The music playing on for only two…_

They smile softly at each other and Kurt brushes the hair at the base of Blaine’s neck softly with his fingers. Blaine rests his forehead against Kurt’s and they close their eyes for a moment.

_So close, together_  
 _And when I’m with you_  
 _So close, to feeling alive…_

They both open their eyes to look into the other’s. Kurt brings Blaine’s head forward gently as he leans in and slowly kisses him, both breathing in deeply. It’s so reminiscent of their first kiss (other than the beard, which Kurt buries his nose in making Blaine laugh) that they share a knowing smile.

_So close, was waiting_  
 _Waiting here with you_  
 _And now, forever, I know_

_All that I wanted_  
 _Was to hold you, so close…_  
 _So close, to reaching_  
 _That famous happy end_

_Almost, believing_  
 _This one’s not pretend_  
 _Now you’re beside me_  
 _And look how far we’ve come…_  
 _So far, we are… so close…_

Blaine spins Kurt around in a circle, eliciting a small yelp of surprise from his husband. He pulls Kurt back in, leading them in small, quick steps around the living room. Kurt laughs at their sudden formal posture and Blaine’s attempt at a serious face. 

_Oh, how could I face, the faceless days?_  
 _If I should lose you now…_

_We’re so close_  
 _To reaching, that famous happy end_  
 _Almost, believing this one’s not pretend_  
 _Let’s go on dreaming, for we know we are_  
 _So close…_  
 _So close…_  
 _And still so far…_

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine’s neck as Blaine places his hands on Kurt’s hips, instinctively bringing him closer, as if to block out the last lyric. 

They stay like this for a few moments, slightly swaying to their own music. Blaine’s head resting in the crook of Kurt’s shoulder, his hand rubbing slow circles over Kurt’s lower back. He’s glad he convinced Blaine to go off hair gel all together because now he can run his fingers through Blaine’s unruly curls whenever he wants. 

They both tread their own thoughts for a while before Kurt lightly tugs on one of Blaine’s curls and lifts his head. Blaine smiles and brings one hand to the back of Kurt’s neck to steady him as he places a kiss to his forehead. 

“I’m really glad it was you,” Kurt says meeting Blaine’s golden eyes. “On the staircase that day.” 

Blaine smiles sweetly at him. “I’m sure you would have seen our performance anyway and I still would have wooed you with _Teenage Dream_ and my obviously, awesome dance moves.”

Kurt chuckles. “I know… What I meant was I’m glad that you happened. How you popped into my life so suddenly – it really was, and still is, magical. You make my life magical, Blaine.”

Kurt can see unshed tears collecting at the corners of Blaine’s eyes just as they are in his. 

“Sometimes, I still can’t believe that this is my life now,” Kurt says shaking his head, bringing up a hand to stroke Blaine’s cheek. “But then I look at you. Still standing beside me after all these years…”

“And I will be here for as long as you’ll have me,” Blaine says kissing Kurt’s palm. 

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine’s neck as Blaine slips his arms snugly around Kurt’s middle, where they’ve always fit perfectly. “I’m never saying goodbye to you,” Kurt whispers, echoing his seventeen-year-old self. Blaine’s breath hitches at the words and he presses Kurt tighter against him. 

They can feel each other’s heartbeats pulse with every ounce of love they have for each other. 

Kurt’s the first to pull away but immediately takes Blaine’s hand and leads him to the couch. He lies down on his back and pulls Blaine down with him. He hovers just above Kurt’s body, smiling down at his husband for a moment before he’s pulled down by his neck into a slow kiss. 

Blaine lowers his body on top of Kurt’s and smiles at his sharp intake of breath. Peppering light kisses to Kurt’s jaw, Blaine feels Kurt’s hands gliding through his hair, eliciting a slight hum. Kurt’s hands travel further as they slide down his back and come to rest on Blaine’s hips. 

Pulling back for a moment, Blaine frames Kurt’s face and whispers, “I love you, Kurt.” 

“And I love you, Blaine.” Kurt rubs his hands up and down Blaine’s back once. “I couldn’t ask for anything else.”

Blaine suddenly smiles wryly.

“It’s that famous happy end they’re always talking about,” Blaine whispers. “We finally have it.”


End file.
